In the Age of Innocence
by Forever Elphaba
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It is about ELphaba and Nessarose as young girls, and how they grow up together. It shows what each is doing and thinking at the same time.I hope you like it, and PLEASE review!later chapters will be in M
1. Observations

IN THE AGE OF INNOCENCE

This is in Nessarose's point of view at first, and switches to Elphie's, it goes back and forth. This is my first fanfiction story, so please review and tell me what you think!

"Nessa! Come to breakfast!" Elphaba yelled.

"I'm coming!"

"Great, I need help getting out of bed. Okay, first one leg, then the other." Nessarose said to herself. She often had trouble getting out of bed, but today was extra difficult. She used her arms to drag her limp legs over the bed, and into her wheelchair that was waiting patiently for her to occupy it for the day.

"ELPHIE! COME HERE!" whined Nessarose as she fell out of her bed for the 50 millionth time. "Why can't she come when I call her?" thought Nessa. Just as she thought those words, Elphaba ran into the room. Her dark black hair was braided around her neck as usual and she was wearing her traditional black sweater and skirt. "For one thing, why can't you wear something fashionable?"

"I don't have time for this Nessa! What do you want?"

"Are you blind? I fell out of bed and I can't get up! I feel so helpless and dependent. Why can't I be like you Elphie? I wish I could be like you. You're smart and very independent, and you don't care about what everyone else thinks of you! You're perfect."

"No. No I'm not Nessa; you don't want to be like me. Papa loves you so much, more than he could ever love me, and you have beautiful skin, and you are intelligent. I bet I wouldn't be able to get myself out of bed each morning, and not to mention, I'M GREEN!"

"Thanks Elphie, but I still wish I could be like you. Maybe not the green part though." Elphaba picked up her little sister and set her down into her wheelchair. "Thanks."

"Welcome. Is that all?" Elphaba looked very impatient this morning. What could she be up to? Thought Nessarose.

"That's all, you can go now." She watched her big sister of 13 years rush out of the room. "I wonder what Shell is up to," thought Nessarose. Although Shell was only 3 years old, he could still be fun.

------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba sat on the patio in front of her house in Munchkin land. She was thinking hard about her plans for the day. First, she would read her book about Physiology. Then, she had been invited to a party by some popular kids who she found immensely immature, and she felt that she had nothing to do with them at all. She debated with herself whether she would go or not. Even though she knew that her invitation was probably a joke, she thought it might be interesting to study their behaviors, and maybe try to understand their mean ways a little better.

That night, Elphaba decided to go, and thought of it as an experiment. She called it "Operation Popular" even though it sounded really corny

"Hi Elphaba. Look everyone, Elphaba's here!" yelled Bella Phalli, the most popular girl in school, and in Munchkin Land. Everyone stared at her, and started rolling over in hysterical laughter. Elphaba pretty much expected this, so she was immuned to their jokes, and laughter. She just stood there quietly with an innocent smile on her face. "Okay everyone, we're going to play a game called 'Green Wonders.'" Everyone laughed even harder than the first time.

"Wow, this is really ridiculous!" thought Elphaba as she stepped inside. At that moment she seriously considered turning around and going home, but decided not to. She wanted to pull a little trick on these sick people first. Plus, Frex would question her, and antagonize her why she was home so early.

"Are you going to play?" asked Bella. "It's a lot of fun! We're dedicating this round to you!"

"No. Thanks. I think I'll pass." Elphaba was there to observe, not to play.

"Suit yourself." warned Bella. As she said those words, she took some Absinthe out of her refrigerator, the 'green wonder.' She took out 1 bottle, and gathered everyone at the table. She made Elphaba sit at the table with them, even if she _claimed_ she wasn't playing.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Elphaba. "That stuff is illegal and not to mention extremely dangerous!" Everyone laughed at her remark, like they were long past that stage. The games went that everyone would go around in a circle reciting places in Oz going through the alphabet. A- Apple Press Farm, B-Broken Bottle, C-Cloister of Saint Glinda, and so on. If someone happened to hesitate, or forget a place that began with their particular letter, they had to drink a shot of absinthe.

"We'll start with me, and then it will go clockwise to Rotilla." directed Bella. "Okay, here we go, everyone got quiet. "Apple Press Farm—Bengda—Cloister of Saint Glinda—The Disappointments—The Emerald City—…ummm Fanara?" Everyone looked amazed. Frario, the smartest popular boy had just hesitated in the game he was best at! Everyone started chanting. "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG…" as Frario took a shot of Absinthe. Suddenly, his face turned a little green from sickness and dizziness rolled up in one from that one shot. Then, after a moment he started laughing uncontrollably. He starting yelling at a 'Green Fairy' and said, "look everyone! There's Elphaba…HAHAHA she's green and she's wearing a bikini!" Then he fell down unconscious. Everyone looked at him, and then at Elphaba, and they started laughing yet again. Everyone took advantage of this moment to dress him up in girls' clothes and sprayed whipped cream all in his hair. Elphaba had had enough, and got up to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home!" said Elphaba quietly.

"Oh really? I don't think so" threatened Bella. "I think you're gonna play this round with us. Remember, if you lose, you gotta chug a whole glass of this!"

"No! I'm leaving, you sick people!" shouted Elphaba walking over to the door. She was a little scared right now. Everyone was staring at her with hungry eyes, as they started to stand up. Elphaba quickly ran to the door and clutched the knob when she felt cold hands pulling her backwards into the crowd…


	2. Premonition

**A/n- Sorry I took so long to update. I had finals and homework and then I had to work. But now it's the weekend :). I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked **

**In the Age of Innocence**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 2- Premontition**

_Last Time: _

"_We'll start with me, and then it will go clockwise to Rotilla." directed Bella. "Okay, here we go, everyone got quiet. "Apple Press Farm—Bengda—Cloister of Saint Glinda—The Disappointments—The Emerald City—…ummm Fanara?" Everyone looked amazed. Frario, the smartest popular boy had just hesitated in the game he was best at! Everyone started chanting. "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG…" as Frario took a shot of Absinthe. Suddenly, his face turned a little green from sickness and dizziness rolled up in one from that one shot. Then, after a moment he started laughing uncontrollably. He starting yelling at a 'Green Fairy' and said, "look everyone! There's Elphaba…HAHAHA she's green and she's wearing a bikini!" Then he fell down unconscious. Everyone looked at him, and then at Elphaba, and they started laughing yet again. Everyone took advantage of this moment to dress him up in girls' clothes and sprayed whipped cream all in his hair. Elphaba had had enough, and got up to leave. "Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going home!" said Elphaba quietly._

"_Oh really? I don't think so" threatened Bella. "I think you're gonna play this round with us. Remember, if you lose, you gotta chug a whole glass of this!"_

"_No! I'm leaving, you sick people!" shouted Elphaba walking over to the door. She was a little scared right now. Everyone was staring at her with hungry eyes, as they started to stand up. Elphaba quickly ran to the door and clutched the knob when she felt cold hands pulling her backwards into the crowd…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Nessarose

"Shell, you are so boring!" Nessa screamed at the 3 year old toddler.

She left Shell and wiggled her way to Nanny's room.

"Nessie dear, you shouldn't push yourself like that."

"I'm bored, and Elphaba went to that party."

"Here, why don't you help me in the kitchen, you can help me make dinner."

Nanny pushed Nessarose to the kitchen and set her next to the counter so she could see what Nanny was doing. Nessa soon got bored of this, and fell asleep right in the chair. The dream that occurred in her head gave her chills:

_She was walking, with her feet down a long winding road! However, she stopped at a house and stared inside the window. Inside she saw a group of girls and boys sitting around a table. Everything looked fine to her. But, she was curious. _

_She walked into the house unnoticed and hid behind the wall. When she saw their faces, she nearly screamed! Their faces were all scrambled, and one eye was on one side of the face, and the other eye on the other cheek. Their skin was all bunched up! Then, she saw Elphaba in the corner. She looked beautiful with her long dark hair, and her emerald skin was glowing. She was the only one who looked normal. _Why is she here?_ thought Nessarose. _

_She gasped loudly, and quickly held her mouth, but nobody turned around to face her. They were all focused on Elphaba. They were pulling her to the table, and trying to force her to drink a…a green liquid. She got away, but was hit with a broken bottle and fell unconscious._

_Nessa watched in horror as they dragged her to the couch and forced absinthe down her throat…_

Nessa awoke with a jolt. "Elphaba is in danger!" She told Nanny desperately.

"Don't be ridiculous Nessa. Elphaba is fine, having fun at her party."

"I hope you're right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba

Elphaba woke up the next morning on the floor of Bella Phalli's living room. She had a pounding headache, there was a cut across her face, and dried up blood that was bright red on her cheeks. Her hair was all over the place, and her throat felt like someone had taken a knife, and scratched it alongside her esophagus.

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around her. She found empty glass bottles shattered all over the carpet, and she soon noticed that she was alone. Seconds later, Bella walked into the room.

After Elphie had been pulled back into the room, she had squirmed around and tried to get out of their grasp; she almost succeeded when she felt someone hit her over the head, knocking her unconscious. Bella had broken an absinthe bottle over her head, and at the moment, she smelled of the heavy odor. Afterwards, Bella and Rotilla forced Absinthe down Elphie's throat as a sick joke. Elphie was choked awake and tried to squirm out of their grip on her, succeeded, and ran over to the door. Unfortunately, the events of the past 2 hours were too much for her, and she fainted into a deep slumber. Meanwhile, everyone had gone home, and Bella had gone to bed in her own room.

A few minutes after Elphie woke up, Bella came into the room. Bella was an evil girl. She knew what she was doing from the start… "EWWW! What have you done with my living room?"

"What?"

"You heard me! You are a filthy pig. Get up and clean up this mess!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Elphie screamed. "You did this, not me!"

"Mom, Dad come in here!" Bella called her parents.

"What is it sweet--"Her mother stopped short and Bella pointed to Elphaba. "What is that?"

"Excuse me?" Elphie exclaimed taken aback.

"That…green thing."

"I have a name you know!"

"Ew, get it out of the house, but first have it clean up the mess it caused." Bella's mother waved her away and went back to bed.

Bella gave Elphaba an evil smile, crossed her arms and said, "You heard what she said." and walked away.

Being Elphaba, she did nothing of the sort. She stood up, wiped herself off, tried to find something to cool her throat down, and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nessa opened her eyes after falling asleep in deep worry for her sister. "Thank goodness your home!"

"Why are you still up? It's 3:00 in the morning"!

"I was worried about you."

"Why? I can do things for myself; I don't need anyone to worry about me."

"I couldn't help it, I felt something was horribly wrong, and I couldn't help but worry."

"Nothing happened to me." Elphie said annoyed.

"Well obviously you're lying. Look at yourself in the mirror!"

"Alright, so the party turned out to be exactly what I thought it would be, sickening and disgusting. So what?" Elphaba walked to the mirror.

New streams of blood were flowing from the now open wounds on Elphaba's face. They burned her skin unbearably, and as soon as she felt this, she ran to the mirror and screamed at her reflection.

"I was hoping that my dream was wrong Elphie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter, now all you have to do is scroll down

and

Review

Forever Elphaba ;)


End file.
